Dewstar's Sight
Dewstar's Sight, a story by Dew click/tap to view story MAKE SURE YOU READ THE PREVIOUS STORY! Dewstar's Sight is a super edition by Dew. Blurb So much has happened since the Shade Forest Battle - two strange loners have joined, skirmishes have been going on, but the most notable thing is that a different cat has taken Rosestar's place as leader. However, Twoleg monsters are destroying their home, chopping down trees and scooping big heaps of dirt. Dewstar would need to act quickly in order to survive... Prologue Dusk was falling, casting long shadows of trees to fall on Rose. A brown tabby she-kit was dangling from her jaws, and Violet, her sister, had a yellow tabby she-kit. It has been half a moon since Rose and Violet had arrived to this island after travelling the sea on the trunk of a fallen tree. The journey took several sunrises, and during the trip Rose had her kits; Leonie and Kate. Sam was the father of her kits; Rose remembered how Violet had killed him when he threatened to kill Rose. And when she asked her sister why she'd done that, is because she couldn't lose her sister. But it wasn't for no reason. I would be dead by now if it weren't for her. A new thought struck Rose's head. She remembered that she travelled far away to escape the clans, and left her parents, Pretzel and Panthertail, behind. I know Panthertail is a clan cat, but I seem to hate the clans so much. A loud hiss made her jump. She was so lost in thought that she had almost let go of Kate's scruff. Rose noticed that Violet had looked this way and that, trying to find out where the hiss came from. The bushes on the left began to rustle, and four cats padded out. A large, ginger tabby tom with glaring, yellow eyes, ragged fur and a curved scar on his forehead was the first to leave the bush. A cat that looked just like him, except without the scar, appeared on one side, then a smaller, ginger she-cat, on the other. And finally, a larger black she-cat left the bushes. "What do you think you're doing on Marnation territory?" The tom at the front snarled. Rose tilted her head at the word 'Marnation'. What kind of word is that? Violet gently placed Leonie on her paws. "We mean no harm, we strayed into your territory. Please leave us alone." The ginger she-cat stepped forward, challenge gleaming in her blue eyes. "Do you know anything about the 'clans?'" she demanded. Rose sprang up in alarm, placing Kate with her sister so that she could talk. "The only reason we're on this island was to escape the clans!" The ginger she-cat began to purr villainously. "Brilliant. We heard from a cat called Felix about the clans. He said they're evil and viscous, so we want to do a favour by getting rid of them. We need more cats for it, so would you like to join?" Rose wanted to get rid of the clans; they were too disturbing, and even her father was part of them. She knew she wouldn't attack him when they raided. She would want to force him to join them. "Yes," she meowed, at the same time as Violet. The ginger she-cat purred louder. At this point Rose felt like she was going to purr her to her doom. "Welcome to The Marnation. My name is Maple." The black she-cat, who hadn't spoken yet, raised her voice. "I'm Eclipse," she meowed shyly. The scarred ginger tom began to speak. "I'm Gonzalo, and this is my brother Lucas. We will take you to our leader so he can accept you." With that, Maple and Eclipse appeared on either side of Rose and Violet, and as they picked up their kits, the rogues began to pad in the direction Rose guessed was to their territory. Chapter One CRASH! The bark slammed onto the forest floor, a rustle of leaves following after. There goes another tree. Dewstar, a vole dangling from her jaws, looked over her shoulder. The yellow monster wasn't close yet, but it was gaining on her. Whipping her head back forward, she continued towards camp. When the hollow was in sight, Dewstar knew she had only one thing to do. She leaped over the hollow, and as fast as a rabbit with adrenalin, she stretched out her claws and fastened them on a thick vine. Upon grabbing it, she bashed her side against the stone wall, and the vole slipped out of her jaws. Mouse-dung! The vole had landed on the hollow floor. Dewstar caught sight of Cinderblaze, who was racing to pick up the fallen fresh-kill. It took a while for Dewstar to notice that her shoulder was burning with pain. It was as if a sharp thorn was half-buried in her fur. Trying to shake off the pain once more, she looked up at the darkening clouds. Rain is on the way. "Dewstar! Are you okay?" Lost in thought, Dewstar almost let go of the vine at the voice. Thrushfeather was beneath her, fear and worry in her gaze. "Are you hurt?" she asked frantically. Dewstar paused. "No, apart from a painful stinging on my shoulder..." More cats have crowded below Dewstar, their gazes full of worry. "Mommy, what's happening?" Antkit's voice sounded from the front of the crowd. Cheetahheart curled her tail around her kit. "Calm down," she muttered to him before licking his head gently. Thrushfeather had spoken again. "We need to save Dewstar before that vine snaps. Fireblaze, Swanfeather, try to help her up. Lionstrike, Snowmist, grab the moss from your nests and lay it out beneath her, in case she falls." Dewstar noticed how well Thrushfeather was doing. I chose the right deputy." A ripping noise sounded from above her claw. Her heart thumped against her chest, ready to break out. The vine is breaking! MirageClan, no! "Grab on!" Dewstar heard Fireblaze's voice from above. Gently, she let the vine go with only one paw left to keep herself up. A ginger paw grasped onto her light brown paw. The vine kept making its unsettling noise as the young warrior tried to tug Dewstar up. Swanfeather, who had been asked to help, was giving Fireblaze instructions. "Use both paws!" she yowled. As Fireblaze followed the instruction, the snapping noise increased. Soon, the vine was hanging from a whisker. Fox-dung! Fireblaze heaved as hard as he could, but the only part of Dewstar's body he could haul up was her paw. Dewstar sighed. Here I go. Just as the vine snapped, many things seemed to have happened at that moment. Fireblaze had lost all of his strength, and rain began to pour down. "I... can't..." Fireblaze's claws slipped off, and Dewstar fell for a short while, before thumping on a pile of soft moss. Dewstar couldn't even feel pain. The moss was very, very soft. It was as if she had plunged into an entire lake of it. "Where did you get this moss?" Snowmist began to purr. "It's my bedding," she meowed, before gazing into Dewstar's eyes. "What? Want to swap beddings or something?" Dewstar let our a mrrow of amusement, just as Brindleleaf came rushing from the medicine den, roots and cobwebs clutched in her jaw. The medicine cat dropped her herbs and covered them with leaves to protect them from the rain. "Back off, please," Brindleleaf called to the rest of the clan, then turned to look at Dewstar. "Let me see your shoulder." Without hesitation, Dewstar flipped over until she knew the medicine cat could see her wound. "It isn't small," she meowed, half to herself, "and it isn't large either. It's bleeding a bit, but there's no sign of infection. Some comfrey and cobwebs would do." Dewstar watched Brindleleaf chew up the black root, then place its poultice on her shoulder. All the pain seemed to have left the wound, and she felt comfortable. Brindleleaf grabbed some cobwebs and began to wrap them around the wound. "If it gets any worse, let me know," She mewed before uncovering and grabbing her spare herbs and rushing back to her den so that they would stay dry. Dewstar sat up, and leaped off the bedding. "Snowmist, bring your bedding to safety, before the rain ruins it!" Without saying anything, Snowmist and Lionstrike picked up the bedding and placed it back in the warriors den. The rain began to pick up; luckily only a few scraps of moss had been left behind. Dewstar rushed each cat to their dens, just as the rain turned into a heavy downpour. She let out a small screech before rushing into her den. Setting herself on the bedding, Dewstar watched the rain slap the hollow heavily. A few warriors were still there, burying the fresh-kill pile. Dewstar let out a quiet mrrow of laughter as Flaxpelt snatched a plump vole and sauntered towards the warriors den as if nothing was going on, as if he didn't care how wet his pelt was. All of a sudden, the rain had stopped, however no cat came outside. Dewstar padded outside; it wasn't raining anymore! But how come no cat noticed? She headed towards the entrance of the camp, and saw the strangest thing she'd ever seen. The rain was still falling, but none of it was touching LightClan camp; not even the small drops that trickled towards it. What in MirageClan is going on? A whisper in her head had alerted her. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out who it belonged to. Only the warriors of brightness will survive the claws of destruction. Chapter Two "Strange indeed." Darksnow gave his chest fur a couple of licks. Dewstar told the medicine cats about the rain prophecy she recieved yesterday. She wanted to work out the meaning together. They were inside the medicine den because it was raining again. Brindleleaf sat up. "I used to solve prophecies by breaking them down, finding the meaning and putting it back together again. If it worked for all the other prophecies it should work for this one." "Good idea," Dewstar meowed to the medicine cat. "Let's start with the 'warriors of brightness'." Brindleleaf sat for a while in thought, her eyes staring to her left. She swivelled around again to respond. "Warriors means us, right? And brightness is also light. So this means 'warriors of light'. Thus makes-" "LightClan!" Darksnow finished. "LightClan. That's the first part done. And... the second part?" Brindleleaf went for this one. "Claws of destruction." The three cats slipped into thought and Dewstar jumped back out first. "Destruction. What do we know that makes destruction? The Twoleg monsters! The ones destroying our forest! So when we put this together, we get 'only LightClan will survive the monsters'." Darksnow and Brindleleaf gasped in unison, but only Darksnow continued speaking. "Does this mean we have to move again?" ———————— Dewstar looked over the rest of the clan from the Sunledge. The rain had eased so it was alright to return outside. She had just called a meeting in order to get each cat to know this. "I know I shouldn't be sharing prophecies with anyone, however this one is very important." She inhaled heavily. "We have to move territories again. The Twoleg monsters are wrecking the forest and are going to destroy the clans." Out of nowhere, Amberpaw jumped onto her paws. "I had a vivid dream last night. I saw... uh... a huge lake. Like, really huge. The entire horizon is covered by that lake. And cats were swimming in it. Swimming. From all clans. Do you know what this means?" Dewstar saw Darksnow whisper something into her ear and continue listening. "What Amberpaw has just told me about is a vision," Dewstar addressed the clan, "of the method we will be leaving our old territory. I know it's unsettling for most cats, but... the only solution is to travel across the water." Chapter Three The leader saw Lionstrike's eyes widen. "That's just crazy! I know TidalClan are fine with swimming but how will the other clans manage to cross this lake?" Dewstar glared at Lionstrike. "We will have to get used to it, Lionstrike." Then her voice focused on the entire clan. "I will be sending patrols to tell the rest of the clans about this." Dewstar started to organise patrols in her head. "Shiningtail, you lead a patrol to the SmokeClan border. Take Pinewhisker, Berrybranch, Honeymoon and Ashpelt with you. Cinderblaze, you'll lead the patrol to TidalClan. Take Sorrowtail, Nightrunner, Melody and Moonshadow. And I'll lead the patrol to LifeClan. Lionstrike, Mistcloud, Thrushfeather and Luna, you're coming with me. The rest of you, stay at camp. Lavafur, as the oldest warrior, will take care of you for this time. Clan dismissed." Dewstar leaped off the Sunledge and greeted her patrol members. "Where's Luna?" "She's coming," Thrushfeather replied, just as Luna padded up the slope to join the rest of the patrol. When the former kittypet came over Dewstar took the patrol to the LifeClan border. Upon arrival, Lionstrike spotted a patrol coming their way. It consisted of Darkfrost, Heathershine and Larkflight, along with a young gray apprentice that Dewstar had not seen before. She must have been a kit when I last visited LifeClan. When the patrol approached the border, Darkfrost scowled at the LightClan patrol, but upon the sighting of Dewstar his face changed to look welcoming. "Good day, Dewstar. What brings you here?" Dewstar nodded to the patrol leader. "I wish to speak with Cherrystar." Darkfrost's head bowed down. "Cherrystar lost her last life to sickness," he mewed with pain, "but Skycloud took her place. Now, she's Skystar, and she chose me as a deputy." "Firstly, I wish to pay my respects to Cherrystar. She was a strong leader for a long time. Secondly, congratulations to Skystar, and to you for earning the place of deputy." Dewstar bowed her head as well; both in respect and congratulation. "Shall I take you to see her?" After Darkfrost heard the LigthClan leader reply he took the patrol up through the border and into a shady forest. After a few heartbeats the camp was in sight. Frostwhisker, who was at the border, greeted the patrol, and it looked as if she didn't notice the LightClan members walk past. However, the rest of the clan did. As soon as the patrol entered the tree-surrounded camp, each clan member glanced at the patrol and turned to start gossip about them. Then one voice yowled above all the others; it was Skystar. "What's all the fuss?" She yowled before catching sight of Dewstar and her patrol. "What are you doing here, Dewstar?" "I need to speak with you, Skystar," Dewstar meowed back. "About something important. All clans need to know this which is why I sent patrols to them all." She turned to face her patrol. "Lionstrike, you and the rest of the patrol stay put. I'll be back with you in a moment." And she padded over to Skystar. "What would you like to tell me, Dewstar?" Skystar mewed calmly. Dewstar inhaled, then explained to the new LifeClan leader about the prophecy, how they had to move, and Amberpaw's vision. Skystar stared at the other leader. "Oh my," she meowed. "The gathering is tonight. We better tell the other clans." Chapter Four The full moon was larger than normal, and very bright. It gave the forest an eerie white glow and made the sounds of Dewstar's pawsteps twice as loud. A small breeze blew as Dewstar clambered up to one of the thick branches of the oak tree. All the other clans had arrived earlier; Dolphinstar watched the gathered cats, Skystar preened herself, and Beechstar gave Dewstar a stare. "Welcome to the gathering, cats of all clans," Beechstar meowed. This drew the attention of the crowd. "Dewstar has an important announcement, I would like her to go first." Dewstar didn't expect that the usually grumpy SmokeClan leader would actually make her start off the gathering. Pushing all thoughts away, she sat up on her branch, and it quivered a little from her weight. "As all of you may have heard, we have recieved a prophecy from MirageClan. We have to move territories again. Amberpaw, Beechstar, Leopardspots and I all had visions. I had a vision in which the rain didn't fall on LightClan's camp. Amberpaw saw clan cats swimming in an abnormally huge lake. Beechstar was told to follow the Bright Star. Leopardspots was told the new territory had a mouse-shaped mountain to represent health. Putting all these together will result in us having to travel like no cat had ever before." She breathed in heavily. "Travel across the lake." "What?" Came a yowl from the back of the crowd. "We have to swim? We're not TidalClan! Why are you trying to make all clans TidalClan?" "Sunpaw, shut your yap!" Beechstar snarled. "It's the only way across. And now, for my news. I don't really have anything to say, except for the fact that we hunted down a fox that was near our territory and threatened to attack the queens. Otherwise, all is fine." Dewstar flicked her tail for Skystar to take the next speech. The new leader's legs quivered slightly as she stared at the mass of crowded cats. "Cherrystar has unfortunately died of a strange sickness. We couldn't heal it, no matter how hard we tried. So I, Skystar, took her place." Dewstar could hear congratulations coming from the assembled cats. She couldn't help but also join in. Then, Dolphinstar stood up to share her news. "I would like to talk about the journey. We will all have three days to prepare, and one more day to get to the Sandplace. Remember to follow the Bright Star, it will lead us to the place. Meanwhile, you and your clan must prepare for the trip, it's going to be a long journey." And the gathering was dismissed. ———————— Dewstar helped the clan prepare for their difficult journey across the lake. This was the last day before the clans would have to travel to the Sandplace. She and Cinderblaze were helping out the medicine cats. Darksnow was wrapping another stack of herbs into a leaf bundle. "We have to find a way to get them across, in case a cat gets sick or injured. You never know what might happen out there on the lake." Cinderblaze trotted out of the den. Dewstar decided to see the status of the nursery. All three queens and their mates were there, and all five kits were by their mother's sides, and even Brindleleaf was amongst them. "But... what if I have my kits in the middle of this lake?" Wolfheart's worried voice called. Stormfire, who was her mate, nuzzled her gently. "Don't worry, the clan and I will be there for them. They'll survive, I'm certain." And he licked the first resting place of Wolfheart's kits. Dewstar realised that Wolfheart was right. Her kits could be born at any moment... and if they're born during the journey, how will they live? She turned around, just in time to see Cinderblaze return to camp with a bundle of long vines dangling from her jaw. She dropped them at the medicine den. Dewstar and Thrushfeather worked tirelessly to send hunting patrol after hunting patrol to keep the fresh-kill pile high. "Cherryheart, take Icefur, Ashpelt and Snowmist to the LifeClan border for hunting," Dewstar would mew at some point in time. Then she realised the sun was starting to set. We don't have much time. Chapter Five The sun was creeping up the sky after it rose from the ground again. Its light filtered through the hollow and made it glow orange-yellow. This light roused Dewstar from her sleep. She yawned and stretched, ready for a normal day. Then it hit her. The journey. We have to prepare! She decided to call a meeting so she left the den, onto the Sunledge and raised her voice. "Let all cats old enough to lay in the sunlight join here beneath the sunledge for a clan meeting!" And, little by little, each clan cat stretched, yawning into the clearing, and settling down in a free spot. The morning sunlight gave them all a golden glow. Dewstar shook her pelt. "I would like to remind you that today we start our travels to the Sandplace. I would like you all to prepare by hunting and packing." She sighed at the hollow. "We won't be coming back here again." "Ever again?" squealed Mintkit, who was abruptly scooped back to her mother's side. Dewstar ignored the kit; she had to continue the meeting. "Thrushfeather and I are going to be organising hunting patrols to supply for the trip. We need energy in order to travel." And there was a loud bang from behind. A huge yellow monster bashed into a tree, which toppled over with a smash of leaves. It planted its claws into the ground and tossed up dirt in the air. "Take cover!" Dewstar yowled at the top of her voice as each cat retreated to their dens. Dewstar darted for her den as a small rock tumbled into the clearing. The monster, thankfully, swerved around the hollow, avoiding its contact. Thank MirageClan. That was close. When she knew the monster was out of range, Dewstar padded onto the sunledge again, and summoned the cats back into the clearing. "LightClan, it is safe to leave now. You may return to the clearing." The cats began filing out of their dens, their heads swivelling around as if they were still wary after the monster stormed past. Chatter floated with them. Dewstar flicked her tail to silence them. "The monster is gone, let's not worry about it. We need to get preparing. Chapter Six It had been a day since Dewstar set out to find the Sandplace. And now, a mass of light yellow stood in front of her, and ahead of it was a huge, blue-green lake, waves sploshing gently, the horizon covered by it. The other three clans were on the sand, waiting for LightClan's arrival. Which was at this heartbeat. Dewstar and her clan padded to the other clans. In her head she was humiliated that her arrival was last of all. "Don't worry," Skystar mewed reassuringly, as if she read the LightClan leader's mind. "We only arrived here now too." Dewstar sat on a small, sandy slope, and invited the other leaders to join her. After feeling their pelts settle next to her she called out to the clans. "Let all cats of all clans turn to face us!" LightClan followed the order instantly. The other clans did so a little later, but at least they listened to a leader from another clan. Dewstar inhaled. "Welcome, all clans. This will be the hardest journey we will ever take in order to cross territories for a new homeland. Those fox-hearted twolegs are forcing us across again. But since this journey will be very difficult to get across, we better prepare first. We will have until sunhigh to prepare." Dewstar lifted her head for a brief moment; the sun was still rising. Skystar stood up next. "During this break, we need to fill up as much as possible, as we don't know what awaits us in this lake." Then Beechstar. "I recieved a vision about this trip. It said 'follow the brightest star'. So, if one of us cats gets lost, remember to follow the brightest star. It is visible even during the daytime." Finally, Dolphinstar. This must be easier for Dolphinstar and her clan, Dewstar thought. They're all used to swimming. "You all need to organise swimming plans," she mewed. "I know that my clan and I are professional swimmers but MirageClan knows what this lake hides. Swimming formations help keep the clan safe." Dewstar did the act of dismissing the clans. This is it. Time to get ourselves together. ———————— As the sun gradually climbed up the sky, the warriors of each clan had preparations on their paws. Dewstar spectated hers getting ready to battle for survival. Thrushfeather, meanwhile, was sending patrols in order to hunt for prey. The clan will not be able to make the journey with their bellies clawing for food. Suddenly, a little squeal came from behind. "Hey, let's drink from the water! But me first!" Bluekit darted towards the lake's surface, his brothers chasing behind him. "No, me first," squealed Antkit back at him. Bluekit jumped to the surface, and licked the water with delight. A heartbeat later he spat it out, bleh-ing, scowling. "Yuck! This water is disgusting!" "Good job going first, mousebrain," Antkit teased. "Now you better get some mint or your tongue will never thank you." Thistlekit cuffed the black tom's ear angrily. "How in the name of MirageClan was he supposed to know this water will be disgusting?" He gave Antkit a slap on his face. "Mousebrain yourself!" And both kits rolled into a fight, until Cheetahheart padded over. "Stop fighting," she admonished, before picking up the two kits and carrying them away from the surface. Bluekit followed them. Dewstar couldn't suppress a tiny mrrow of laughter. This is one of the reasons having kits in the clan is great. They have great futures, but also great humor. The sun, in moments, was hanging in the center of the sky. Sunhigh is here. Time to get going. "LightClan, over here," Dewstar yowled, and her clan padded over to the shore. "Remember the swimming system. I will swim at the front, Thrushfeather on my left, Nightrunner on my right. Strong swimmers will swim in a circle, and in its center, there will be weak swimmers. Kits will ride on the strong swimmers, and medicine cats will swim close to the back, in the circle. Wolfheart, since you're expecting kits, you'll be carried by two of the strong swimmers. Clan, time to travel." Dewstar approached the surface of the lake. A wave lapped and cold water seeped around her paws, but she held firm. She slowly made her way into the lake's waters until, except for her head, she was fully in the water. She watched the rest of the clan slip into the waves, some full of fear, others confident. In some time the formation was made, and the cats were ready. "Alright, LightClan," Dewstar meowed. "Our journey begins, now." Chapter Seven The sun was slowly but surely sinking into the lake, painting the surface yellow. The sky was orange, fading to purple, the clouds stained with pink. The waves have eased a little and now they almost didn't do anything to evoke attention. Dewstar was tired. Her paws had a minute amount of energy remaining, but it wasn't enough to keep her going for longer. Soon she'll have no energy, and will collapse on the water, allowing it to drag her under. The rest of the clan shared her fatigue. They could barely keep themselves upright in the dark surface, paddling for their lives. Night is falling. What if we get too tired to even hold ourselves up on the surface? What if we all drown? Dewstar knew that travelling across this lake was the worst idea ever made by a clan cat. "Dewstar! Dewstar!" Ears pricked, Dewstar could hear Gingerfleck's voice. Coming from somewhere. Her eyes swivelled this way and that, in search for the warrior. "Over here, Dewstar!" The voice grabbed Dewstar's head and flicked it towards the speaker, who stood on the water. Wait... she's standing on the water? That's impossible. Unless... Gingerfleck was standing on something that floated on the lake's surface. It was large and dark brown, possibly wood. It looked spacious, spacious enough to fit a clan of worn-out cats. "LightClan!" Dewstar yowled to the clan. "Follow me." She rushedly turned and headed towards Gingerfleck's raft. Upon grasping the wood she hauled herself onto it, once onboard her legs gave way. "Bring the queens and kits aboard first!" Berrybranch and Shadowheart, who were carrying Wolfheart, hauled her onboard, climbing up after her. The warriors who were carrying kits let go of their scruffs and they dropped onto the object that saved the lives of their carriers who climbed up afterwards. The medicine cats, herbs still strapped to their backs, flung onto the raft, Thrushfeather after them. They lifted the elders on board, and the old cats heaved sighs of both relief and fatigue. "When new kits will be born," Sheepfur mewed with humor, "we'll tell them the story. And we won't forget to tell them they missed the fun!" With those words Coltsfoot and Heavycloud, the other two elders, began mrrow''ing with laughter along with Sheepfur. Goldpaw and Amberpaw have helpfully volunteered to haul up the rest of the clan to the raft. One by one they dragged each cat onboard like a badger hungry for meat. Once every warrior was holding onto their rescuer Dewstar sat up from her position. The raft was heavily crowded, barely enough to hold the entire clan. ''I need all of them to be safe. I know they're tired but they need to listen to this. "Cats of LightClan," Dewstar yowled, "I know you're all tired after that tough paddling, but I need you to listen to this." Dewstar held her position; her fatigue wanted her to topple over. "We will organise how we will eat. The only choice is to fish, so we'll organise something for that. But for now" — Dewstar yawned —"We need to organise a sleeping system. All strong swimmers will sleep on the edge, the weaker ones in the center. I want all cats to be safe from danger. Now, you may sleep." Dewstar lay down next to Moonshadow and Thrushfeather. The three cats stared out into the ocean; the sun was now a tiny slit and would be gone in a few heartbeats. "Dewstar?" Moonshadow mewed. "Yes?" Dewstar responded. "This raft saved our lives." Moonshadow nuzzled the wooden raft, as if thanking it for rescuing her and her clanmates. "I know. But Gingerfleck spotted it; she should be rewarded for saving our lives." Dewstar quickly glanced at Gingerfleck, who was right behind her, engulfed in sleep. Moonshadow nodded briefly. "I guess." Dewstar flashed back to the dangers she fought. "I can't believe we survived all that. Those waves were huge! We had risks of drowning or losing each other." "I know!" Moonshadow scratched a piece of wood near her paw. "We nearly lost Hollymoon to those waves. Luckily Darksnow was there for her." "It's great that nobody has died." A tiny sun lit up inside of Dewstar. "Yet." Moonshadow's mew was barely a whisper. The tiny sun dimmed again. Dewstar turned to face her sister, her green eyes wide. "Excuse me?" Moonshadow returned the stare. "I said yet." "I guess you're right." Dewstar lay down, fatigue joyful that she let herself drop. "A lot of dangers await us on this expedition. We never know what might happen, though." "Good night, and MirageClan bless you." Moonshadow, having finished the conversation, placed her head on her paws, and closed her eyes. Dewstar did the same, but decided to stare a little longer. The sun was no longer visible; all that she could see was a patch of yellowish orange that showed where the sun was earlier. The clouds darkened and the sky was purple. Apart from the Bright Star that MirageClan had told Beechstar to follow, a single star shone in the sky. Dewstar nodded to it, and it flashed twice in return. When she lay down and closed her eyes, a memorable voice soothed her mind. One last time, Dewstar looked at the star. A ghostly figure appeared, making the star appear to be on its forehead. The figure was instantly recognised. Dewstar placed her paw on Moonshadow's, then reached out to the figure near the star. Tuftfoot. Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Super Editions